<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gou's MewTube Series by TrapinchHoodie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042175">Gou's MewTube Series</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrapinchHoodie/pseuds/TrapinchHoodie'>TrapinchHoodie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gou starts a YouTube channel, Gou's Pokemon, YouTube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrapinchHoodie/pseuds/TrapinchHoodie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou starts a channel where he shows off a different one of his Pokemon in each video. He records their personality, skills, moves, friends, etc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gou | Goh &amp; Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Video 1: The Aloof Raboot!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You know what PM/JN is missing? Those aftercredit scenes that show off a different mon each ep! Honestly it would be a great way to show off more of Gou's catches that don't get tons of screentime!!</p>
<p>I started this awhile ago (hence why Raboot &amp; Riolu are unevolved) but never got around to finishing it. I don't have an update schedule in mind so I guess it'll be whenever I come up with stuff lol</p>
<p>Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The young research fellow opened up his Rotom Phone and pressed the record button on the camera.</p><p>"Hello everyone!! My name is Gou and I'm a research fellow for Professor Sakuragi!! My dream is to catch every single Pokemon as I work my way up to my ultimate dream; catching the mythical Mew!! Currently, I've caught over 50 Pokemon so I figured I'd start this MewTube channel to show them all off!"</p><p>Gou turned his phone so it was facing the small rabbit Pokemon sitting by the artificial waterfall in the park. "This is my Raboot! It was the first Pokemon I ever caught, so it's the perfect way to start off my channel!" Raboot looked over when it heard footsteps approaching, but quickly turned it back the other way when it saw who it was. "Beh." the rabbit Pokemon mumbled.</p><p>Gou let out an awkward laugh. "Back when Scorbunny evolved into Raboot, it became quite rebellious towards me. Now that I reflect on that, I realize now that it was my fault. See, Scorbunny was trying to learn Ember, but I thought it was fine with the moves it's already knew. Luckily now it has warmed up towards me again." As Gou was talking, Raboot stood up and walked away. While doing so, it hid it's face in it's facemask, perhaps to hide an awkward blush? "Raboot won't admit to that last part. It's the thought that counts!"</p><p>--------------</p><p>"Beh beh." Raboot smiled as it sat with a smaller blue Pokemon. Gou faced his Rotom Phone towards the two as he hid behind a bush.</p><p>"Despite how Raboot acts towards me, lately it's been acting like an older sibling to another Pokemon that I recently caught in Galar!" The research fellow zoomed in on the two Pokemon. "That there is Sobble. I'll expand on it more in a future video, but just know that it's very timid." Raboot and Sobble were sharing some oran berries together that were leftover from this mornings breakfast.</p><p>"I don't wanna disturb the two of them so let's just watch from afar." Gou said quietly.</p><p>"Messo!" Sobble looked up at Raboot as it took of a bite of the berry. A smile could be seen poking out from Raboot's facemask as it pat the baby lizard on the head.</p><p>Suddenly, the door to the park burst open as another boy and his Pikachu came running in. "Alright!" He cheered. "You ready for some special training, Pikachu?" "Pika!" The yellow rodent responded enthusiastically.</p><p>"Meh-Messo!" Sobble jumped up in fear at the sudden movement that interrupt their peaceful snack. As it began fear sweating, the lizard disappeared. "Beh beh beh!!" Raboot shouted with a hint of anger in it's voice.</p><p>Gou stood up from behind his (no longer secret) hiding spot. "Ash! They were in the middle of something!" He shouted at the other trainer. Ash had come to a stop by this point. "Oh really? I'm sorry Raboot and Sobble!" "Pika pika.." Pikachu apologized too.</p><p>Now having noticed that it's trainer was watching this entire time, Raboot's face was bright red from embarrassment.</p><p>--------------</p><p>"You ready?" Gou looked up at the camera. "Yep it's recording!" Ash said from behind the camera as he gave a thumbs up that could be seen on the edge of the screen. "You've got this Riolu!" The cameraman called out to the Pokemon standing in front of him. "Rio!" It responded as it got into a good battling position.</p><p>"We'll start!" Gou said from across the field as he prepared to command his Pokemon. "Raboot use Ember!" The rabbit Pokemon kicked up a pebble that was on the ground. The pebble was lit on fire from the contact. "Beh!" With a large amount of force, the flaming peddle was kicked forward towards Riolu.</p><p>"Dodge and use Vacuum Wave!" Ash called out. Riolu jumped away from the Ember and brought it's paws together. It pushed them forward as a sharp gust shot forward. "Jump!" The opposing trainer called out. Raboot jumped high into the air as the Vacuum Wave crashed into the ground.</p><p>"Time out!" Gou called out. Ash, still recording everything, sighed. "But we just started!" "Don't forget that this is for a video." Gou walked towards the camera so he didn't have to yell from far away. "Ember is the move that Raboot and I perfected together! We were able to make it work by kicking up pebbles to use for the attack." Gou took the phone from Ash as he walked back over towards Raboot. "You're proud of Ember too!" Raboot looked towards the phone before looking back at the ground. "..Beh!" It shyly replied.</p><p>"Oi!" Ash called from his spot. "Can we continue the battle now? Riolu's raring to go!" Gou turned around to reply, and managed to get a quick shot of Riolu and Pikachu having an air punching contest. "Just gimme a minute!"</p><p>He faced the phone back towards Raboot. "I think that's gonna do it for this video! Raboot, got anything you wanna say?" Gou asked. Raboot turned around and started walking away. However, it raised it's paw up to give a small wave. "Works for me!" Gou laughed. He pointed the camera back towards himself. "That was my Raboot. It's a bit aloof, but it means well!" "Gou!" An impatient Ash called out from off screen. "Coming!" He responded. "Subscribe for the next video in this series! Goodbye!" Gou waved to the camera as he pressed the off button.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Video 2: The Strong Crybaby Sobble!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gou's face was covered in tears "Hey everyone!" He said through the crying. "I was about to record a video on my newly evolved Cinderace, but..." He cut himself off as he moved the camera so the viewers could get a better look at the situation.</p><p>"Me-Messo!!" Sobble cried out as it turned invisible. All the Pokemon nearby were crying due to this ripple effect.</p><p>"This is my Sobble." Continued Gou as he was still crying. "A Sobble's tears are a strong as 100 onions." He sniffled before he kept going. "So all of us feel the effects and cry along with it. Don't worry viewers, I'm not actually sad!" Gou recorded the group of Pokemon who were feeling the effects. "The tears turn Sobble invisible, so I have no idea where it went!"</p><p>The research fellow looked over his other Pokemon to see who could help. "I've got it!" An idea popped into his head. "Dustox trio! Use String Shot!" Fighting past the tears, the three Dustox did as they were told. As the strings landed, a small figure on the ground became noticeable.</p><p>"There you are Sobble! Cinderace, Raichu, your turn! Do your thing and calm Sobble down!" "Ace!" "Chu!" They both responded. Jumping into action, Cinderace picked up the (not so) invisible Sobble and began to play around with it. Raichu ran up to the two of them with some sitrus berries that she recently picked.</p><p>Seeing that everything was safe now, the blue lizard slowly began to calm down. As it's tears stopped, so did everyone else's.</p><p>Cinderace put Sobble down as Gou walked up to them. Still recording everything, he began to pick off the excess String Shot still stuck to it. "Feeling better now?" He asked in a calming tone. "M-Messo." It replied; voice still shakey from all that crying.</p><p>Raichu handed Sobble a sitrus berry. "Rai rai!" She smiled. Sobble took the offered berry and began eating.</p><p>"These tears can be a lot to handle, but there's nothing wrong with crying! Besides, we've learned how to handle it each time it happens!"</p><p>-------------</p><p>"Sobble!" Gou called out to his Pokemon. "Mes?" It walked up to it's trainer curiously. "I never got to give you a proper introduction for my new video!" Now realizing that it was being filmed, the lizard froze and got a little nervous, but it still managed to show a smile.</p><p>"I caught Sobble during a trip to the Galar region. Nurse Joy said that it had probably gotten lost since it was all alone in the city." Gou reached out to pat his Sobble on the head. "You must've been afraid, huh?" Sobble looked down at the ground as it recalled that experience. "Messon..."</p><p>"But it all worked out in the end!" Gou grinned. "We were able to meet and now you're my partner!" Sobble jumped up happily. "Messo!"</p><p>"I told Sobble something important that day. Even though it was timid, that didn't make it weak at all! Sobble's strong!" Upon hearing it's trainer restate those words, the Pokemon began getting teary eyed.</p><p>"Wait Sobble---!" Gou dropped his phone on the ground as Sobble began crying once again.</p><p>-------------</p><p>The Rotom Phone was leaning against a rock as it recorded Ash and Gou setting up water bottles on another rock.</p><p>Gou ran over to pick up his phone. "Sobble isn't a huge fan of battling, so I figured that this would be less intimidating." He turned the camera towards said Pokemon. "You've got this Sobble!" He reassured it. "Mes messo!"</p><p>"We're all set!" Ash waved towards the camera. "Great! Sobble, aim your Water Gun at those bottles!"</p><p>Sobble looked at his target; ten empty water bottles. A single drop of nervous sweat ran down it's face. There was so many to hit!</p><p>Sobble took a deep breath and began launching Water Guns. One by one, the blasts of water hit each bottle, knocking them off the rock and onto the ground. Ash and Gou cheered it on as it continued hitting the targets.</p><p>The final water bottle hit the ground with the thud. "That was perfect!" Gou cheered as he continued filming. "Your aim is amazing!" Ash ran up to join in the fun. Sobble blushed at all the praise.</p><p>"Ever since I caught Sobble, it's slowly but surely been building up it's courage! I can't wait to see how far my Sobble will get!"</p><p>Gou pointed his phone at himself as he picked up Sobble and placed it on his shoulder. "That's gonna do it for this video. Make sure to subscribe for more of these! It's a lot of fun to film all my Pokemon like this! Goodbye!" Both Gou and Sobble waved as they signed off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sobble is baby<br/>Sobble is best friend shaped</p><p>Protecc it at all cost</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Video 3: The Glutinous Greedent!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dent!" The fluffy squirrel drooled as a Dragonite flew up to it with a heavy looking bag. "Ryu!" The large dragon smiled as it placed the bag down.</p><p>"Thanks for helping out with breakfast Dragonite." Ash said as he ran up to it. The orange dragon responded to it's trainer with a hug. Ash looked over at the trainer who was walking up to him. "Gou, are you recording today?" He asked.</p><p>"Yep!" Gou responded. "In fact, I'm filming right now! This video's gonna be about my Greedent!" He faced the camera towards his Pokemon, who was too busy eating all the food and berries that were delivered to it just seconds ago. "Greedent!" Gou called out. "Wanna be featured on MewTube today?" The brown squirrel looked up from it's buffet and smiled at it's trainer. "Dent dent!" It said as it quickly went back to work finishing off the food.</p><p>"Woah!" Ash was impressed at the speed it ate at. "It hasn't even been a minute and it's already finished!" His Pikachu jumped up onto his shoulder. "Pika!" Just like his trainer, Pikachu was impressed at Greedent's speed eating.</p><p>Gou sat down next to his Pokemon. "Not that long ago, Greedent here won the Vermillion City Pokemon Eating Contest!" Greedent began looking around for more food as it was still hungry. "It was during that contest that Greedent evolved from Skwovet to win! Skwovet was so close to beating the Morpeko it was competing against, but after a long day of eating, it was full. In one final burst of energy, it evolved as it ate!" Gou recalled their victory as he told the story to the viewers.</p><p>"De den!" Greedent pointed at the empty bag. Gou let out an awkward laugh. "We gotta save some food for the others." Greedent slowly began walking away at the realization that no more food was coming. "I think it's safe to assume that it's going to it's secret-but-not-really stash."</p><p>Ash walked up the Gou. "Well at least that stash prevents it from taking the other Pokemon's breakfast." Gou smiled. "Yeah, that's definitely been a problem around here before."</p><p>---------------</p><p>A thick tension filled the air as Gou pulled his Rotom Phone out of his pocket. "We were sent some scones from the Galar region today, so we decided to share them with the Pokemon. However..." The tension continued to build as Greedent was engaged in a stare-off with a Bunnelby.</p><p>"There's only one left."</p><p>"Bun..." "Dent..." The two normal types were waiting for the perfect moment to swoop in and steal the scone from the other. Gou stood back as he captured the unfolding scene on video. Both of them were slowly moving closer in perfect sync. Would it even be possible for someone to make a move?</p><p>"Bas ace!" Gou's Cinderace jumped in-between the two of them as it grew sick of everything going on. "Dent dent!" Greedent shouted at the bunny. "Bunnel bun!" Bunnelby shouted at it too seeming just as annoyed. "Ace!" Cinderace broke the scone in half and handed a piece to each Pokemon. That managed to calm them both down.</p><p>"Dent?" Greedent walked up to Bunnelby and held out it's paw. Bunnelby stared at the larger Pokemon for a moment before shaking it's paw. Just moments ago the two of them were enemies, but now it was as if nothing had happened. "Bas!" Cinderace smiled at the normal type duo.</p><p>"Funnily enough, I caught both of them after they had stollen some of our scones." Gou ran up to the group of Pokemon. "I've got a pair of glutens on my hands!"</p><p>---------------</p><p>Gou walked through the Sakuragi Park as he filmed himself talking. "Overtime, a bunch of sub groups of my Pokemon have began forming here. Greedent is apart of the group that hangs out near Golurk."</p><p>"Golurk!" Gou called out. The giant golem turned his head to face it's trainer. "Is Greedent around?" He asked. Golurk pointed up at one of the surrounding trees. At the top of the tree, Greedent was fast asleep.</p><p>"It's gotta be tired after stuffing it's face all day." Gou said in a hushed tone that could still be picked up on video. As Greedent snored, it shuffled around in it's sleep. However, the branch it was asleep on wasn't that big, so just like that, Greedent fell off.</p><p>"Watch out!" Gou called out. If the fall wouldn't wake it, then maybe his voice would. Golurk extended it's hand and managed to safely catch the sleeping squirrel before it could hit the ground. It set Greedent down on the trunk of the tree.</p><p>It stayed asleep through all of that. "Well, I guess it doesn't notice as much if it isn't food related."</p><p>Gou zoomed in on Greedent as it slept. "Might as well end it here. If you ever get to meet Greedent, have some snacks ready for it! Bye!" Greedent let out a loud snore as the camera was turned off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I still can't believe Gou made me like a Greedent lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>